1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helical air distribution system for particular use by an individual who is required to wear restrictive, heavy protective clothing and/or equipment in an ambient atmosphere conducive to excessive perspiration, the system including a self-contained fan and tubular distribution system for distribution of air over the body of the individual. While the present invention is described and has a particular cooling and evaporative effect to humans, it can also have application to animals, such as race horses, as well as with respect to the movement of heat from one body to another by means of radiation, convection and conduction from inanimate objects, such as computers, electronic equipment, or the like, which must maintain a similar preferred operating temperature.